everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rhyming Association
The Rhyming Association... A club formed by nursery rhyme and folk song students to give a voice to the students who are ignored, belittled and oppressed by "normal" fairy tales. At least, that's what Rachel Woolsworth, the founder claims. In truth, it's just a support group/club/hangout for those kind of students to feel like they belong. Description TBA Rules 1. The character must be destined for a role in a nursery rhyme/ folk song. 2. If a member of the club has the same destiny as your nursery rhyme/ folk song character, you may not join with that particular character. Sorry in advance! 3. When adding a character to the club, you must a- ask first and b- get approval from me. Afterwards, I'll add the character to the list in the proper format and you can give them a description. Members Male Members Male members of the Rhyming Association can sign in here! Tell us a bit about yourself! Nosos Plague (Ring Around The Rosies/Owned by Nyx) TBA Dianthus Criada (Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary/Owned by Nyx) TBA Petrus Eater (Peter, Peter, Pumpkin Eater/Owned by Bel) Petrus is a rather reserved boy, but he is most comfortable around other nursery rhymes, making this the only "club" he ever attends. He comes to the Rhyming Association mostly because a friend encouraged him to do so and so far it has been an enjoyable experience. Just don't bring up pumpkins, marriage, or death. Emmett Saturday (Monday's Child/Owned by Kira) True to his destiny, Emmett is an extremely hard-working boy who loves the arts. Music, dance, drama, even painting, photography and sculpturing. He usually hangs around the club in his free time, mostly because he likes having friends. He also likes talking to other people with nursery rhyme destinies because they also usually have short stories to play out - in fact, Emmett has one whole line of a rhyme. Female Members Female members of the Rhyming Association can sign in here! Tell us a bit about yourself! Rachel Woolsworth (Baa Baa, Black Sheep/Founder/Owned by Nyx) TBA Ninita Lullababy (Rock-A-Bye Baby/Owned by Nyx) TBA Susan Shoelady (There Was An Old Lady Who Lived In A Shoe/Owned by Nyx) TBA Calypso Hush (Hush Little Baby/Owned by Lily) TBA Victoria Cutler (Three Blind Mice/Owned by Sabs) TBA Camellia Kettel (Polly Put The Kettle On/Owned by Checker) Very social and friendly, Camellia dedicates her high school life to have fun and see others do the same. So much so she is a bit iffy about her teachers, the Headmasters and their strict rules. Wishing to de-stress and share her worries about her short (not-so-rhymey) nursery rhyme, she found the Rhyming Association through a Club Fair and found it entertaining. When she isn't spending time on Spinterest, thrift shopping or interning in the Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe, she is usually found conversing with other nursery rhymes and catering her various teas and snacks. Non-binary Members Non-binary members of the Rhyming Association can sign in here! Tell us a bit about yourself! Justin Monday (Monday's Child/Owned by Kira) Dragged along to the club by Emmett, Justin feels like they still don't really fit in with the club. Some of this may be due to the fact that Justin is actually deaf, and so prefers to keep to themselves instead of mingling. They usually only come along with Justin. They seem very shy and isolated, preferring to read books in the corner of the club. Category:Clubs Category:School Groups